


[Podfic] Natalia Alianova, early 1941

by kalakirya



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Red Room, Russian Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of sageness' story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"When was she ever a child, except in her dreams?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Natalia Alianova, early 1941

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Natalia Alianovna, Early 1941](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998063) by [sageness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness). 



**Title:** Natalia Alianovna, Early 1941 

**Rating:** General Audiences

 **Warnings:** Natasha's backstory (brainwashing, child abuse), brief animal harm (wild predation)

 **Length:** 27:25

[download as an mp3 (25.5MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014111403.zip) | [download as an m4b (15.1MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282104111404.zip)

[stream/direct (thank you paraka <3) ](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/natalia%20alianovna,%20early%201941%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20sageness.mp3)

cover by me, from art by Ivan Bilbin


End file.
